Efforts High
by Dianna Phantom27
Summary: Efforts High is just like any other high school. Everyone has problems. But when strange things start happening to some of the students, what will happen? AU. Modernized. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!
1. MiniChapter

_**OK one thing I've noticed about Avatar High school fics, is that they always have the same name, but I'm sorry in America in 2011 (which is where this story takes place) someone wouldn't be named Katara. There will be a key at the beggining of each chapter. this is Zutara, you've been warned so I don't want any flames! This story is not to be taken real seriously. I know alot of these have been done, but I wanted to do my own. Please enjoy and review! :)**_

_**K**__**ey:**_

_**Zuko=Zeke**_

_**Lu Ten=Luke**_

_**Uncle Iroh=Uncle Isaiah**_

_**Bumi=Bennett**_

_**Alan=Aang **_

_**

* * *

**_

Ezekiel "Zeke" Brenton groaned and covered his head with his spare pillow as his cousin, Luke, turned on the lights.

"Get up, Zeke. First day of school for you." Luke said.

"No," Zeke muttered. "Still summer…" Zeke uncovered his head for a minute, "And it's 5:30."

"Well, if you want me to drive you, than get up. I'm not being late for my first class of the day."

"Gonna hurt Uncle Isaiah for making you drive me to school…" Zeke muttered as he got up. He shut the door in his collage age cousin's face and went over to his closest.

Zeke pulled out a long sleeve red tee-shirt with the word OUTCAST on it in big black letters, and a pair of black jeans. He laced up his favorite combat boots (Which were originally black, but had faded to a dark gray). After shaping his chin length black hair so it would cover the nasty, red scar that covered most of one side of his face, that he had gotten in a house fire years ago, Zeke opened up his door again and went downstairs.

"Mornin' Uncle." Zeke said picking up a coffee cup and pouring himself a glass.

"Good morning, Zeke. Did you sleep well?" his Uncle Isaiah asked.

"Yeah, until Luke woke me up. Right in the middle of the best dream I've ever had to…" Zeke took a large sip of his coffee.

"I had the most wonderful dream as well!" his uncle smiled. "Starbucks had finally gone out of business!"

Zeke's uncle was a large older man, who always seemed to be happy and ready to give advice. He owed a small coffee shop (that also sold tea) and absolutely hated Starbucks.

"Oy! Zeke! You coming or not?" Luke yelled from outside.

Zeke sighed and gulped down the rest of his coffee. Picking up his lunch bag and slinging his dark red backpack over one shoulder, Zeke left the house.

Zeke looked at a clock in the office as he pushed open the front door to the school. 6:02. Only two people would be at school this early. The crazy janitor, Benny, who Zeke didn't mind, he was just… well crazy and…

"Hey! Zeke!"

Alan.


	2. Chapter 2

**__**

First things first, my first reviewer said that I should be careful about shipping. For anyone else reading this, I'd like you to know that after this chapter you will see that there will be character devolment.

**_This does have a plot beyond high school drama, by the way. Also I decided just to make everyone Sophomores, it makes my job that much easier. This is also much longer, so I hope it's good! _**

**_Thank you God of Zero Thousand for your review! _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. _**

**Key:**

**Zuko=Zeke**

**Aang=Alan**

**Bumi=Benny **

**Jet=Jake**

**June=June**

**Azula=Alexa**

**Ty Lee=Tiffany**

**Mai=May**

**Fire Lord Ozui=Mr. Brenton **

**Pakku=Mr. Parkman**

**Katara=Kathryn**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two:**

Alan, the school's class clown and "I'm going to be friends with everyone" guy, ran up to Zeke.

"Hey, Zeke! How was your summer?" Alan asked right away.

"Crap," Zeke answered. He leaned up against a set of lockers.

"Oh, well, you want to talk about it?"

"No."

Alan shrugged. "Ok, then. Guess what I did over the summer!"

Zeke sighed and glanced at the boy's outfit: orange shorts, yellow and orange tennis shoes, a yellow shirt with a blue arrow on it, and an orange cap. "What?"

"You know that band I love, the Air Nomads?"

"How could I forget?"

"Well, I went to their retirement concert! In England! It was awesome! I-"

Alan didn't finish his sentence though. At that moment Benny, the old nut case of a janitor came speeding by in his rolling mop bucket, using the mop like an oar.

"Hey kiddies! You mind helping me stooooppp!" BAM! Benny ran into the wall at the end of the hall.

Zeke and Alan winced in unison. They ran over to help the old janitor up.

"You alright, Benny?" Alan asked concern in his voice.

"Okay? Alan, that's the most fun I've had since the mega slide from this summer! You want to go next Ezekiel?" Benny broke into his creepy laugh.

"Zeke," he corrected. "And no."

"Aw come on, you got something better to do?"

"Come on, Zeke!" Alan exclaimed. "It'll be fun!"

"I don't do fun," Zeke said, crossing his arms.

Alan shrugged. "Your loss. Come on, Benny! Let's go!"

Alan and Benny both jumped into the mop bucket (How did they both fit in that?) and rolled off getting some odd looks from students that had just started arriving.

Soon, the hallways got very crowded. Zeke didn't like crowds, too many people stared at him. He pushed his way through the crowd and to the boy's restroom. Half the reason was because it was the most private place in the school; the other half was that he really had to go.

Zeke pushed open the bathroom door and almost made a complete 360, and then he remembered the other bathroom was on the other side of the school.

"Hey, scar-face, what are you doing here?" Jake asked. He leaned up against a sink and blew out a puff of smoke before putting the cigarette back in his mouth. He was wearing a dark blue tee shirt, faded jeans, black skater shoes, and a black leather jacket with a small red F on the corner of the collar. None of the staff knew, but all the kids knew that was the symbol of his gang.

"Peeing," Zeke answered, walking over to a urinal and un-zipping his pants.

"Aren't you going to be late for daddy's big beginning of the year assembly?"

"Say another word, Jake, and you'll be coughing up cigarette bits for a month," Zeke growled as he turned to leave.

Jake put up his hands in defense. "Hey, it's not my fault you have daddy issues."

Zeke growled. "Don't blame me if you get suspended in the first week."

He left the bathroom right away. But Jake noticed something. Zeke had left his lunch. Jake smiled mischievously as he picked up the bag.

"Hey! Zeke you idiot! Get over here!"

A half smile came to his face at the sound of the harsh voice of his only friend, June. He weaved through the crowd and sat down in the seat next to June.

"'Bout time!" June scoffed. "What took you so long?"

"Almost got into a fight with Jake," Zeke said rolling his eyes.

June popped a piece of gum into her mouth. "Yeah, I saw he stole you lunch. Again."

"How do you know it's MY lunch?" Zeke asked, offended.

"Because, Ezekiel my dear idiot, you're the only one who carries around a brown paper bag in all of Efforts High."

Zeke looked offended again. "Well, Jake's dad got laid off this summer, maybe…"

"Jake's been using the same lunch bag since second grade." June pointed out.

"Fine! You win!" Zeke exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air before slumping back in his chair. "I hate it when you do that…"

"Lighten up Zeze, I'll share my chili fries with you at lunch."

June was a relatively pretty girl. She had long black hair that fell over one of her eyes, but she pulled some of it back with a skull shaped hair clip. She was wearing a black sleeveless shirt, a long black skirt, black combat boots, black fishnet gloves, and a necklace with a sliver skull charm. Not that Zeke liked her as anything more than a friend.

"Ugh, it's Alexa and her cronies," June groaned, looking back. "How are you, my perfectly normal emo friend, related to a priss like her?"

Zeke's eye twitched. "I'm not emo."

"Sure your not…"

Zeke looked back to see his sister, Alexa, ordering three unfortunate freshmen out of their seats so she and her friends, Tiffany and May, could sit down.

Alexa was the most popular girl in the school. She had her short black hair cut expertly around her face. She was wearing a short red dress with a black sweater over it, black ripped tights, red flats, and a studded belt.

Tiffany was the popular girl that was nice to everyone, but was still overly worried about her reputation. She was wearing her light brown hair in a long braid. She was already wearing the cheer squad uniform, which was a dark green halter top with the yellow school symbol on it, a yellow mini-skirt with green on the bottom, white socks & tennis shoes, green gloves with yellow edges, and a yellow choker.

May was just there since she was Alexei's old friend. She was definitely a Goth. She was wearing her long black hair down with her bangs cut just above her eyes. She was wearing a tight black shirt with the Rhino Squad's logo on it, black skinny jeans, knee-high black converses, two sliver bracelets, and a studded choker.

Zeke turned back to June. "Trust me, I hate my little sister and her friends as much as you do."

"QUIET!" Mr. Brenton, Zeke's father and the school's principal, yelled to the auditorium. Everyone shut up. "Now, to our old students, welcome back. To the freshmen and new students, welcome."

"Yeah, welcome to the worst four years of your life." June muttered.

Zeke laughed.

"Now, while we do have a less strict dress code, the other rules are very much enforced. Fighting, tardiness, and skipping class are not tolerated. There will be no weapons, drinking, smoking, or drugs on school campus. Cell phones are permitted, but each teacher has the right to take them if they want."

Everyone was starting to get board. Mr. Brenton wasn't telling them anything they didn't already know. After about fifteen more minutes of rules, punishments, schedules, what was going to be expected of them during lunch hour, etc., something exciting happened.

"WHO BROUGHT THIS MONKEY TO SCHOOL!" the principal yelled.

Everyone laughed as Alan ran up to the stage and grabbed the lemur. "I'm sorry sir, Momo must have followed me to school. And he's a lemur, not a monkey.

"My office Mr. Aro. And bring that filthy animal."

"Aw, don't be so hard on the kid! Momo might be able to help him in Math!" Benny yelled, breaking into his laugh.

"Dismissed!"

June and Zeke shoved their way to the homeroom lists.

"I'm in Mr. Parkman's class, you?" Zeke asked.

"Not Mr. Parkman's class," June said with a mocking smile.

Zeke sighed and shook his head. "Fine, leave me in the dark."

June laughed. "My job."

Zeke adjusted his backpack and left the over-crowded room. Finding Mr. Parkman's class wasn't hard. Zeke had had Mr. Parkman for History last year.

Zeke opened the door.

"Hello, Zeke, how was your summer?" Mr. Parkman asked.

Zeke shrugged. "Fine, I guess."

Mr. Parkman nodded. "Always one of the first ones here. Well, everything you need is on your desk, Zeke. Third to the back by the window."

Zeke nodded. He went to his desk and opened up his manila folder.

**_Brenton, Ezekiel. Sophomore._**

**_1st English/Mr. Parkers_**

**_2nd Gym/Mr. Zimmerman_**

**_3rd Math/Ms. Hartwell_**

**_4th Lunch_**

**_5th Home Ec./Mrs. Parkman _**

**_6th Government/Mr. Long_**

**_7th History/Mr. Parkman_**

**_8th Chemistry/Mr. Jimson _**

After his schedule, it was just form after form after form. Then, he finally got to something he was interested in. His locker.

"Number 334. Combination is 5-16-27." Zeke muttered. He grabbed his Math and English books off the desk and stuffed them in his backpack. He picked up the rest of his books and made his way out to the hallway.

He looked down at his combination one more time before opening his locker. Zeke was just putting his books in his locker when he heard the last voice he wanted to hear.

"No. No way am I staying with my locker next to yours."

Zeke turned his head and scowled. "Kathryn."

"_Ezekiel." _

"Watch you mouth, girl, no one calls me Ezekiel," he snarled.

Kathryn crossed her arms and glared dangerously. "I'll call you whatever I want, _Ezekiel._"

Zeke slammed his locker shut and turned to face her. "Be glad you're female…"

"Why? Scared a little girl would kick you butt?" Kathryn had a smug look on her face. "It's not that hard."

"I was seven!" Zeke defended.

"And I was six." Kathryn purposely ran into him as she went to her locker. "And I'll do it again later. See you, scar-face."

Her "see you" was anything but nice though. Acid dripped from her voice and if looks could kill, Zeke would be dead and dead again.

Zeke just let out a low growl and walked away, slinging his backpack on one shoulder. He hated that girl.

* * *

**_Next Chapter: Zeke goes to his classes, we meet more characters, and odd things start to happen. (The normal and the abnormal odd things.)_**

**_Review Please?_**


End file.
